There are guidewires having two functional distal tips, each of which is configured to be inserted endovascularly into a patient. A treating physician may therefore select a more appropriate tip for a particular operation. During the manufacture of these guidewires, the same processing operations often need to be performed on both tips. It would be convenient to perform both of these operations simultaneously. Once the guidewire is manufactured, it needs to be packaged for storage and shipment. Packaging the guidewire after the processing operations on the tip are finished increases the risk of damage to the guidewire and the tips.